Brave Reideen
is a super robot anime series. Produced by Tohokushinsha, Asahi News Agency and Sunrise, it aired on NET (now TV Asahi) from 4 April 1975 to 26 March 1976, with a total of 50 episodes. The official name being '''Reideen the Brave', it is mainly known as "Brave Reideen," or "Heroic Rydeen" Story After a slumber of 12 millennia, the Demon Empire awakens to seize control of the Earth. Reideen, the giant robot-like protector of the lost continent of Mu, senses the evil presence and awakens within its golden pyramid. A young Japanese boy, Akira Hibiki, is alerted about the Demon Empire by a mysterious voice and rushes to the pyramid. It is soon revealed that Akira is a descendant of the ancient people of Mu who must help Reideen save the Earth. Akira enters the robot by way of a ramp, accelerating his motorcycle into the robot's head and assuming control of Reideen from an internal cockpit. In typical anime style, Akira is aided by Mari Sakurano, who happens to be the daughter of a prominent scientist, and his friends from the soccer club. Reideen's abilities include flight, the firing of arrows (his left forearm featured an integrated bow,) the firing of winged missiles from his abdomen, and the robot was capable of transforming into a robotic eagle in "God Bird" mode. Cast *'Akira Hibiki': Akira Kamiya *'Mari Sakurano': Makoto Kousaka: Kiyoko Shibata *'Tarou Sarumaru': Ikuo Nishikawa *'Dan Araiso': Keisuke Yamashita *'Reiko Hibiki': Misako Hibino *'Riki Jinguuji': Makio Inoue *'Rei Asuka': Kotoe Taichi *'Daisaburou Higashiyama': Shojiro Kihara *'Prince Sharkin': Osamu Ichikawa *'Berostan': Kaneta Kimotsuki *'Barao': Junpei Takiguchi Staff *'Directors': Yoshiyuki Tomino (Episode 1-26), Tadao Nagahama (Episode 27-50) *'Storyboard': Yoshiyuki Tomino *'Original Creator': Yoshitake Suzuki *'Character Design': Yoshikazu Yasuhiko *'Animation Director': Yoshikazu Yasuhiko Production Notes *The Brave Reideen series is renowned in Japan as the first to include a giant robot whose origins are mystical rather than scientific; Reideen itself is in fact portrayed as a sentient being. Reideen is also historically noteworthy for being one of the first transforming giant robots (Goldar, from Ambassador Magma, was an earlier character, although Goldar's transformation from robot to rocket ship was not a detailed mechanical transformation). The diecast toy version of Reideen, released in Japan in 1975 by Popy, was the first true transforming robot toy. Brave Reideen was the first anime mecha work of anime director and writer Yoshiyuki Tomino, better known as the creator of Gundam. The latter half was directed by Tadao Nagahama, and may be seen as a predecessor to his famous Romantic Trilogy, consisting of Combattler V, Voltes V and Daimos. *This series was the second collaboration between writer/director Yoshiyuki Tomino and artist Yasuhiko Yoshikazu. The first work to feature both men was Wandering Sun (Sasurai no Taiyō) (1971). The two would later team up again for both Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam F-91. *"Reideen" was named after the sumo wrestler "Raiden Tameemon". *According to RahXephon director Yutaka Izubuchi, the similarity of designs and powers of the title robots and the basic plots of RahXephon and Reideen are intentional. Episodes *1. Gante Great Magic Dragon *2. Don Fossile Behemoth Bust *3. Shouaa Steel Beast *4. Exterminated Large Maddon Tokyo *5. Assault! Ultra Sound Animal Biira *6. Recapture! Giant Tortoise Hostage *7. Crumble The Veterinary Division Skarr! *8. Counterattack! Shiva-Headed Demon Beast *9. Horrors! Manmo Freezing Operations *10. Showdown! Jaguar Who Loves Fossils *11. Girudin Assassin Plot *12. Arugandosu Chin of The Beast Fireball *13. Dangerous Love of Beauty Shraga *14. Daakuru Demon Beast Dark cave *15. Revenge of The Demon Beast Dayan Jewelry *16. Dorozuden Hell of Attack *17. Goremon Split Immortal Demon *18. Agyaru Sudden Desperate Heroism *19. Gonga Behemoth Buzz Magic Arm *20. Brutal! Dal Admiral Tan Devil *21. Hammer Strength! Wing Trap Animals Muchiru *22. Hammer Turbulence! Condor Bird Claw Demon *23. Moguron Roaring Hammer and Sickle of Gira *24. Kibango Fist of The Demon Beast Bizarre Alter Ego! *25. Modorosu Flames of Burning Animal *26. Gameren Hell Wicked Big Advance *27. Shurkin Fight The Devil *28. Roughneck Big Beast of Hell! *29. Rezaru Ke The Beast of Seven *30. Crushed Skull Gamma Samson *31. Tetsudan Upside Down Fear *32. Doraiga Heart-Breaking Operations *33. Veterinary Secrets of The Destroyer 11 *34. Mysterious Secret Weapon Dodger Gal *35. Firedrake Salamaner Flame Heat *36. Madanga Hell Shooter *37. Zaikuron Crashed Car Race *38. Dansgusu Shattered The Magic Play The Beast! *39. Gigaru Nails and Bizarre Wildlife *40. Cross-Killer Jet Black *41. Trap Combines Powerful Beast Gurdon *42. Sandstorm San Killer Fear *43. Shagon Animal Killer Combination *44. Kibanga Inferno Attack *45. Girumora Shears Devil Death *46. Gabiron One Death Demons *47. The Outraged Cries of Hell *48. The Lightning Australian Army Challenges *49. Wager Last Balao *50. Shine! Reideen Immortal Remakes Reideen the Superior A 38 episode remake aired as "Reideen the Superior" (超者ライディーン; Chōja Raidīn) in 1996. This series was directed by Toshifumi Kawase. Five seemingly ordinary teenagers are actually superheroes called "Reideens" and their mission is to fight their enemy the so-called "Super Devils." This series was notably different than the original, more akin to a Super Sentai series or Tekkaman Blade than the original Reideen. REIDEEN On January 2007, a twenty-six episode series, simply titled "REIDEEN," began transmission. In this remake, Saiga Junki, a high school student with a gift in mathematics, learns that his archaeologist father, who disappeared years earlier, has died. When going to claim his remains at a pyramid dubbed "Japan's Pyramid," a meteor falls from the sky containing an evil life-form that seeks total destruction. Just as Saiga is put in danger by this life-form, the bracelet that his father left him reacts to the pyramid, and the titular robot is activated. It is now up to Saiga and Reideen to defend the Earth against the mysterious invaders. International Release *The series is also considered the first super robot anime to reach a large US audience directly. It was shown on the New York Japanese community channel 47 with subtitles produced by Hawaii's Kiku TV.Clements, Jonatha. McCarthy Helen. 2006 (2006). The Anime Encyclopedia: Revised & Expanded Edition. Berkeley, CA: Stone Bridge Press. ISBN 978-1-933330-10-5 . The series first appeared on US television in June 1976, Sunday nights at 8:00 P.M. on San Francisco, CA's KEMO TV-20 and Los Angeles CA's KWHY TV-22. Later in 1976, the series began running on KMUV TV-31 in Sacramento, CA (Sunday nights; timeslot to be confirmed). The show was also distributed to Japanese-American television stations in Los Angeles and Chicago, and was sponsored by Honolulu-based Marukai Trading Company, who distributed Japanese-produced merchandise to local retailers in localities airing Reideen - according to author August Ragone. Merchandise The original toy figures of Reideen (spelled "Raydeen") were introduced to the U.S. market as part of the Shogun Warriors toyline during late 1970s under the Mattel brand, as well as the Marvel comic book based on said toyline. References External links * *Brave Reideen at IMDB Category:Sunrise Category:Anime series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Super Robots Category:Anime of 1975 Category:Japanese television series Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series es:Yūsha Raideen ja:勇者ライディーン zh:勇者莱汀